It is known that shower heads, used for example to supply water to kitchen sinks or to serve sanitary fittings, operate so that they are normally closed and are opened to form a jet in output by operation of a button or lever by the user.
Shower heads of this kind are known as on-off shower heads.
Conventional shower heads comprise an outer enclosure, which is designed to convey the water within them, and this fact is a severe constraint in selecting the material to be used to provide said enclosure.
The materials of high aesthetic value that are used in fact have a high heat conductivity, and therefore the user who holds the shower head is considerably affected by the flow of hot water; moreover, such materials, when they are brought to the high temperatures required during the enclosure manufacturing process, undergo deformations that are not compatible with the precision features required in the couplings with which the enclosure is necessarily provided for correct conveyance of the water.